Switch!
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Mungkin ini memang hari sial mereka. Sekarang Minato dan Minako harus berhadapan dengan kekacauan yang telah Edogawa-sensei hasilkan—akibat dari perbuatan seenak jidat beliau yang menjadikan keduanya sebagai kelinci percobaan 'mantra' baru. ‹genderbend/sister complex/crack-ish storyline/unknown timeline›
1. Chapter 1

**Switch!  
Persona Series – Persona 3/FES/P **** ATLUS  
Minato A. & Female Protagonist (Minako A.)  
Rated T+ (maybe)  
Warning: crack-ish, timeline gaje, garing kriuk-kriuk (?)**

* * *

"_Besok pagi jam 6 kalian temui saya di depan gerbang sekolah, ya. Saya ingin lihat apakah saya berhasil atau tidak… tee hee…"_

* * *

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Edogawa-_sensei_ seusai beliau merapalkan beberapa patah kata yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah mantra kepada si kembar yang sedang sial karena terpilih menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

Minato dan Minako yang tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh si guru aneh tersebut hanya bisa bertukar pandang dan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian mempertanyakan kenapa mereka berada di UKS ketika mereka tidak punya alasan untuk datang ke sana—mungkin takdirlah yang telah membimbing mereka untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut hanya untuk 'diberkahi' oleh Edogawa-_sensei_ sebuah mantra aneh.

Keduanya tidak begitu memikirkan perkataan guru mereka tersebut, hanya saja sepertinya mereka memang harus datang menemui beliau besok pagi. Ah, betapa merepotkan. Keduanya sangat malas untuk bangun pagi. Sekolah baru mulai jam 8, jadi buat apa mereka datang sepagi itu hanya untuk berbicara empat—ralat, enam mata dengan si guru aneh itu? Sepenting itukah hasil 'percobaan'nya?

Mereka tengah berjalan beriringan menuju _dorm_ ketika Minako memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Eh, memangnya besok kita beneran harus nemuin Edogawa-_sensei_ jam 6? Pagi amat... emangnya apaan sih yang mau diomongin..." keluh si gadis manis berambut merah itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kakak kembarnya (yang juga tidak kalah manisnya dari si gadis) hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, tapi pasti berhubungan dengan mantra apalah tadi yang dia bacakan ke kita. Untuk jaga-jaga sih, mending datang saja. Kalau betulan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan nggak lucu. Kalau jam ke-dua puluh lima saja ada, kenapa sihir betulan tidak?"

"Jangan gitu dong, seakan-akan beneran bakal terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh aja..."

Percakapan pun terputus sampai di situ.

Minato mulai menyesal kenapa tadi ia berkata bahwa mantra yang dibacakan oleh Edogawa-_sensei _bisa jadi benar-benar manjur. Sekarang ia jadi mencemaskan keselamatan jiwa dan raga saudara kembar serta dirinya.

Minako mulai berdoa dalam hati—_ya Tuhan semoga nggak beneran jadi hal yang aneh-aneh nanti ngelawan _Shadows_-nya gimana dong—_dan hanya berharap bahwa Dewi Fortuna (bukan Fortuna yang _Persona_!) ada di pihak mereka.

Si kembar Arisato itu langsung disambut oleh pertanyaan yang agak-agak ambigu dari Junpei begitu memasuki _dorm_.

"Jadi tadi kalian berdua diapain sama Edogawa-_sensei_?"

Yang bersangkutan mengatakan kalimat tersebut sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan, sampai-sampai Yukari bergidik ngeri melihatnya karena seram.

Minato dan Minako saling melirik dan seakan sudah membuat kesepakatan melalui telepati, kemudian berkata bersamaan, "Nggak ada apa-apa."

Junpei mengerutkan keningnya. "Biasanya kalau orang bilang nggak ada apa-apa itu artinya memang beneran ada apa-apa. Nah, sekarang kalian ngaku! Kalian diapain tadi sama Edogawa-_sensei_? Atau jangan-jangan kalian itu simpenannya beliau ya, makanya nggak mau ngaku?"

Dan sebuah wajan pun melayang dengan bebas ke arah kepala mulus Junpei yang tertutup topi, dilemparkan dengan penuh keyakinan dan rasa percaya diri oleh Shinjiro Aragaki.

* * *

Kedua remaja itu kemudian mengakhiri hari mereka yang _absurd _dengan tidak pergi ke _Tartarus _dan tidur lebih cepat agar besok pagi bisa bangun lebih awal, untuk memenuhi titah dari Edogawa-_sensei _yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menemuinya jam 6 pagi.

Menurut Minako, setelah urusan mereka dengan guru yang bersangkutan sudah selesai, mungkin mereka harus menunggu bel masuk bersama dengan tikus-tikus yang (siapa tahu) hidup di gedung sekolah mereka itu.

Setelah Minako berhasil meyakinkan saudara kembarnya agar meminjamkan _T-shirt_ dan celana pendek untuk dipakai tidur olehnya tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut kenapa ia harus meminjam padahal bajunya sendiri dua kali lipat jumlahnya dari baju Minato, keduanya kemudian berpisah untuk tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Ketika Minako bangun keesokan paginya, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tidak perlu datang menemui Edogawa-_sensei _karena ia masih sangat mengantuk. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, dan kemudian memandang ke bawah—ke arah badannya...

...lalu syok dan langsung melompat ke arah cermin terdekat...

...dan nyaris pingsan ketika melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin kamarnya.

'_KENAPA GUE JADI GANTENG?!'_

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak mempertanyakan keadaannya sekarang dengan kalimat itu, tetapi Minako tak perduli. Ia kemudian berpikir bahwa mungkin keputusannya meminjam pakaian saudara kembarnya kemarin malam adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang sudah jadi pendek dengan keajaiban.

'_Tunggu, kalau aku jadi seperti ini... BERARTI MINATO...'_

Gadis-yang-dengan-kekuatan-bulan-coret-mantra-telah-berubah-menjadi-seorang-pemuda itu pun melesat ke kamar kembarannya di lantai dua, sambil memikirkan kenapa tadi ia tidak berteriak kaget ketika mendapati dirinya telah berubah gender. Benar-benar berasa di komik.

Tanpa mempedulikan kemungkinan bahwa ia bisa saja membangunkan penghuni lain di lantai dua, Minako mendobrak pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong.

"Minato?!"

Sepasang mata yang besar berwarna biru keabuan memandangnya dengan tatapan _apa-yang-terjadi-padaku_.

Pemuda-yang-telah-berubah-menjadi-anak-gadis itu duduk terdiam di kasurnya. Rambut berwarna biru gelap itu kini menjadi panjang, tampak kusut karena belum dirapikan. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut oleh piyama kebesaran yang ia pakai untuk tidur semalam. Bibirnya yang mungil dan merah itu terbuka sedikit, pipinya bersemu merah.

Minako bersyukur bahwa yang pertama kali melihat Minato seperti ini adalah dirinya, bukan yang lain—terutama Junpei, karena dia berbahaya. Ia pun menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'menyerang' saudara kembarnya itu.

"...ya?"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Minako mendekat ke arah saudaranya itu, kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kita _harus _menemui Edogawa-_sensei_."

Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mata membara.

"Tapi—err—seragamnya?"

"Kita tukeran. Kamu pakai seragamku, termasuk segala kelengkapan lain yang kira-kira kamu perlu kalo kamu ngerti apa maksudku, dan aku akan pakai punyamu. Sekarang kamu ke kamarku, cuci muka dan ganti baju. Oh, _Mp3 sets_-nya nggak usah dituker."

"Hah? Ngerti sih, tapi—"

"SEKARANG."

"...siap."

Keduanya sukses keluar dari _dorm_ tanpa membangunkan siapapun, dan tentu saja mereka meninggalkan pesan di meja makan sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa mereka pergi ke sekolah duluan karena ada urusan—bisa gawat kalau seisi _dorm_ panik karena keduanya sudah menghilang sebelum mereka bangun. Si kembar ini terkenal tukang tidur dan bangunnya pas-pasan, alias di ambang keterlambatan.

Minato dan Minako sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa perubahan gender ini tidak hanya terjadi di luar, tapi juga di dalam—terbukti dari Minako yang tadi sempat ingin 'menyerang' Minato dan Minato yang jadi ingin menangis karena _stress_ dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Perjalanan ke sekolah mereka lewati dengan Minako yang melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke setiap laki-laki yang matanya jelalatan ke arah Minato.

* * *

"Aah, sesuai dugaan saya. Tee hee... ternyata mantranya kemarin manjur..."

Minako berusaha melubangi wajah gurunya yang kini sedang tertawa tanpa beban dengan tatapan membunuh yang sepanjang perjalanan ia gunakan untuk melindungi Minato.

"Terus, kapan kami bisa kembali seperti semula, _sensei_?" Minato sedikit takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Wah, kapan ya? Saya cari dulu penawar untuk mantranya, jadi saya tidak bisa menjamin kapan kalian bisa kembali seperti semula. Mungkin nanti siang, mungkin tahun depan, mungkin juga tidak selamanya. He he he..."

Minako nyaris kalap kalau saja Minato tidak menahannya dengan sepenuh tenaga.

"Yah, masih ada sekitar satu jam empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Selama itu, silahkan kalian nikmati tubuh baru kalian—mungkin sedikit 'ditelusuri'? He he... sampai jumpa nanti, kembar Arisato."

Sang guru aneh pun berbalik, dan baru beberapa saat setelahnya Minato dan Minako menyadari ambiguitas pada kalimat yang beliau lontarkan sesaat yang lalu.

"SENSEI!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Kolom curhat author:**

IH SAYA NGGAK TERIMA AKIHIKO JADI _SIXPACK _BEGITU AAAAAAAA KEMBALIKAN AKIHIKO-_SENPAI _YANG UNYU DAN MERUPAKAN _UKE_-NYA SHINJI SEKALIGUS _SEME_-NYA MINATO ;A; /digiles

Uhuk. Oke. Err, pertanyaan: bener nggak sih ketawanya Edogawa-_sensei_ itu kayak begitu? /dor

Karena Fandom Megami Tensei Indonesia sepi kayak kuburan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bermigrasi ke sini. /dor

Pada ngerti kan kenapa ratingnya rada T+? Maaf karena ambiguitas bertebaran di dalam fic ini. Bagi yang nggak ngerti, harap jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengerti. Jagalah kepolosan jiwa kalian sebelum ternodai. Ntar nyesel loh kayak saya -_-"

_Crack_, memang. Awalnya saya cuma berniat menuangkan ide _absurd_ ini ke dalam _doujin_, tapi karena kemampuan gambar saya pas-pasan jadi yah... fanfic aja deh. Oh _by the way_, itu jam masuk sekolahnya saya ngarang. 8"D

_**Review**__, please_? XD

(PS: bagusnya Kenji atau Kaz yang nantinya jadi orang pertama yang ketemu mereka versi gender kebalik ini?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Switch!  
Persona Series – Persona 3/FES/P **** ATLUS  
Minato A. & Female Protagonist (Minako A.)  
Rated T+ (sometimes)  
Warning: crack-ish, timeline gaje, hints of other pairing(s), bahasa gabungan baku – tak baku, garing kriuk-kriuk (?)**

* * *

Saat ini, Minato dan Minako sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka dan sedang asyik tatap-tatapan.

Minako memandangi wajah Minato dengan seksama—_gile kakak gue jadi cantik begini—_sementara yang bersangkutan wajahnya memerah, disebabkan oleh dua hal. Yang pertama, Minako menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan dan mata yang tajam. Yang kedua, _ohmygod kenapa adek gue jadi ganteng gini_.

Pemuda (ya, _pemuda_) berambut merah itu kemudian bersumpah dalam hati untuk melindungi gadis cantik berambut biru di depannya ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, baik dari mata jelalatan para lelaki ataupun _grepe-grepe_ dari _Shadow _terdekat. Masih ada satu jam lagi sampai bel masuk berbunyi, dan mereka beruntung karena penjaga sekolah sudah berbaik hati untuk membuka kunci kelas 2-F—tentu saja yang bersangkutan memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan _oh-my-god-_kalian-gimana-ceritanya-bisa-sampe-kaya-begitu.

Sementara itu si pelaku semua kekacauan ini sudah mengunci dirinya di UKS, katanya sih mencari penawar dari mantranya sendiri.

"Minako?"

Mendengar suara Minato, Minako terbuyar dari lamunannya (ternyata ia sedari tadi melamun sambil terus menatap kakaknya itu, sampai-sampai yang ditatap jadi kikuk sendiri karena dipandangi melulu dari tadi). Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata sudah sangat dekat dengan gadis berambut biru di hadapannya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menopang dagunya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Uh... kondisi kita sekarang ini... menjelaskannya ke SEES sih nggak masalah, tapi gimana caranya kita jelasin ke yang lain, guru misalnya?"

"Ya jawab aja dengan 'ini gara-gara Edogawa-_sensei_'. Memang salah beliau, kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi... nanti pas klub—"

Kata-kata Minato terpotong sampai di situ ketika pintu kelas kelas terbuka dan masuklah—di luar dugaan—seorang siswa yang sepertinya punya niat mengerjakan PR di sekolah karena datang begitu pagi. Siswa yang sangat familiar bagi si kembar Arisato, siswa yang rada selebor dan menyukai wanita yang lebih tua.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kenji.

"Hehe, aku jenius. Gini 'kan PR Biologi bisa selesai tepat waktu."

Yang bersangkutan mulai bermonolog dan bernarsis ria, belum menyadari adanya orang lain di ruangan yang sama. Sementara dua orang lain yang dimaksud hanya bisa melongo melihat teman mereka itu tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Dengan cueknya Kenji melangkah ke bangkunya yang terletak di belakang kelas dan meletakkan tasnya. Ia kemudian mengambil buku-buku yang ia perlukan untuk membuat PR Biologi laknat yang telah membuatnya datang sepagi ini, dan kemudian duduk dengan santainya.

Saat itulah ia menyadari keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati si kembar yang sedang duduk berhadapan di deretan depan. Namun pemandangan yang _semestinya _normal itu sangatlah salah di matanya.

Minato tidak habis pikir kenapa Kenji bisa seterlambat itu menyadari keberadaan (dan keanehan) mereka berdua.

"Pagi, Kenji-_kun_!" Minako menyapa dengan level kecuekan di atas 99.

"Selamat pagi, Kenji-_kun_." Minato tidak tahan untuk tidak ikutan menyapa.

Kenji menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga, menggosok matanya empat kali, menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja terdekat satu kali dan kemudian kembali memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

"...kalian ini bener Minato dan Minako, kan?"

"Ya iyalah, emangnya siapa lagi."

Kenji mendadak lupa dengan niat awalnya untuk membuat PR Biologi. Ia menggebrak meja dengan heboh.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kok bisa kalian datang sepagi ini?! Dan kenapa gender kalian jadi terbalik begini?!" Kenji teriak-teriak nggak terima. Ternyata ia masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan kebiasaan si kembar Arisato yang selalu datang lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia kemudian memandang kedua temannya yang mendadak berubah gender itu, dari atas sampai bawah.

Mendadak ia jadi _blushing _sendiri ketika memandangi Minato.

Sisi _overprotective twin brother_-nya Minako langsung menyala. Ia mendelik ke arah Kenji, memberi isyarat yang kira-kira artinya _'kamu ngapain ngeliatin kembaran saya'_.

Minato tidak mengindahkan perang dingin di antara keduanya. "Uh, kalau mau jujur sih ya, ini gara-gara Edogawa-_sensei_," ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Kenji, mengutip alasan yang tadi kembarannya beri.

"Bapak itu seenaknya membacakan kami mantra, terus tadi pagi pas bangun ya sudah jadi kayak gini deh."

Kenji tampak mulai paham. "Wah, ternyata mantranya beliau itu bahaya... berarti beliau emang beneran bisa sihir dong ya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi berarti kalian berdua bakal sangat repot, ya, ngejelasin ke semua orang?"

Minako menghela napas. "Yah, habis mau gimana lagi. Menurutku ini sudah terlalu _absurd_."

Kenji manggut-manggut, tanda ia memahami situasi mereka berdua.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Minato, dan kemudian mulai senyum-senyum mencurigakan, persis seperti apa yang kemarin Junpei lakukan. "Ngomong-ngomong Minato, bagaimana kalau kita ke Hagakure sepulang sekolah? Ada yang mau kuceritain nih, hehe."

Minako, yang mulai naik darah akibat tindakan Kenji yang berani-beraninya mengajak kakak kembarnya itu 'kencan' sepulang sekolah langsung di hadapannya, melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada orang yang tidak juga menyadari bahwa sahabat sejak kecilnya menaruh hati padanya. Ia mulai tersenyum mengerikan.

"Wah, kau tidak ada niat tersembunyi, kan, Kenji-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Minako-_san_. Karena aku teman yang baik, jadi aku akan tetap akrab dengan Minato-_**chan**_meski gendernya berubah sekalipun."

Kenji menekankan _suffix '-chan' _itu seakan-akan hendak menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan dan kesempatan untuk _PDKT _dengan Minato.

"Siapa kamu berani-beraninya memanggil kembaranku dengan '_-chan'_, heh?"

"Gini-gini aku _**sahabat **_kembaranmu, lho?"

Situasi mulai panas. Keduanya bahkan lupa bahwa orang yang menjadi inti pembicaraan mereka juga ada di sana. Minato yang bingung harus melakukan apa supaya kedua orang tidak tahu malu ini bisa berhenti bertengkar akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, dengan topik yang (semoga) bisa mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Kenji-_kun_, bukannya kamu mau bikin PR Biologi?"

Keduanya langsung terdiam, dan Kenji tampak _shock._

"GAH, AKU LUPA!"

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Minako menuliskan penjelasan singkat mengenai kondisi dirinya dan Minato di papan tulis. Tulisan '_jangan bingung kalau melihat dua orang dengan gender terbalik, untuk informasi lebih lanjut hubungi Edogawa-sensei_' kini terpampang jelas di depan kelas. Pesan yang singkat, padat dan agak sedikit tidak jelas, kata Minato. Kenji berjaga di depan pintu, bertugas untuk mengarahkan setiap orang yang baru datang untuk membaca pesan di papan tulis sebelum kemudian diizinkan untuk duduk.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan. Kelas 2-F pun sudah mulai ramai dan heboh, terutama karena kejadian yang menimpa si kembar Arisato. Kazushi datang tak lama setelah Kenji, jadi ia masih mendapatkan penjelasan yang sedikit lebih bisa dimengerti daripada pesan yang ditulis seadanya di papan tulis itu.

"Selamat pagi, dunia!"

"Kamu berisik, Stupei!"

"Kalian berdua menghalangi jalan orang lain, dimohon untuk tidak berdebat di depan pintu."

Tiga suara yang sangat familiar itu mengagetkan Minato dan Minako yang sedang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang penasaran tentang kronologis kejadian yang membuat keduanya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Kazushi (yang diberi jabatan dengan seenaknya oleh Kenji sebagai penjaga kemanan agar tidak terjadi tindak anarki (?) di dalam kelas gara-gara si kembar Arisato) memijat-mijat kepalanya, mulai pusing dengan segala keanehan yang ia alami hari ini.

Minako membalas sapaan Junpei dengan kelewat pede. "Pagi, Junpei-_kun_!"

Minato ingin sekali masuk ke lubang terdekat dan bersembunyi di sana sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Junpei menganga melihat siapa yang membalas sapaannya itu. Namun sebelum ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Kenji sudah menyita perhatiannya.

"Junpei-_kun_, Yukari-_san_, Aigis-_san_, baca pesan di depan deh," ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah papan tulis, dan seketika itu juga Junpei dan Yukari langsung histeris.

"YA AMPUN MINAKO-_CHAN _KOK BISA?!"

"WOW MINATO-_KUN _KAMU JADI MAKIN CANTIK DEH!"

Kedua teriakan yang bertolak belakang itu sukses membuat seisi kelas _sweatdrop_. Aigis menatap dua orang yang akan senantiasa ia lindungi itu dengan seksama. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia berjalan mendekati keduanya dan merangkul mereka secara bersamaan. Kemudian ia berkata dengan pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar semua orang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian berdua."

Kejadian itu begitu dramatis sampai-sampai ada beberapa orang yang menangis terharu.

Kehebohan makin menjadi-jadi ketika Toriumi-_sensei _masuk untuk mengajar. Beliau kaget setengah mati melihat dua murid kesayangannya bertukar gender, bukan hanya di luar namun juga di dalam. Minako bahkan menunjukkan indikasi bahwa ia mengidap _sister complex_. Kemudian beliau bersumpah untuk meneror Edogawa-_sensei _agar yang bersangkutan bisa sesegera mungkin menemukan penawar dari mantranya. Ia agak tidak rela melihat Minato yang _bishounen _menjadi anak gadis sungguhan, apalagi yang bersangkutan menjadi 'pemandangan' bagi para siswa lelaki berotak kotor (termasuk Junpei dan Kenji) yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

* * *

Setelah melewati beberapa pelajaran yang terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan karena harus mengulang penjelasan yang sama berkali-kali demi untuk mencegah para guru terserang penyakit jantung mendadak, akhirnya waktu makan siang pun tiba.

Yukari meregangkan tubuhnya, pegal karena duduk terlalu lama. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah si kembar Arisato. "Minato-_kun, _Minako—err, _chan_, kalian mau ikut ke kantin nggak?"

Minato tampak berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, nanti makin heboh..."

"Eeeh? Tapi aku lapar," sahut Minako yang sudah melangkah mendekati pintu kelas, hendak melesat ke kantin secepat mungkin. "Ayolah, biarkan orang-orang heboh. Sekalian bikin gosip baru."

Tampaknya level kecuekan Minako telah naik semakin tinggi sampai-sampai Minato bingung sendiri.

Hal itu terbukti ketika Minako meneriakkan namanya dari luar kelas. "Ayo, Minato! Laper, nih!" Padahal tentu saja di luar ada banyak orang lewat. Tampak siswa-siswi yang kebetulan berada di sana berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah si pemuda berambut merah itu dengan mulut menganga. Minato mengangguk, kemudian segera bergabung dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Bersama-sama mereka menuju kantin tanpa mempedulikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya yang orang-orang lemparkan pada mereka.

Setelah keduanya membeli makan siang masing-masing (yang merupakan dua bungkus roti melon), keduanya memutuskan untuk menghindari keramaian dan menyantap makan siang mereka di atap sekolah.

"Minako, kalo kita ketemu Mitsuru-_senpai _atau Akihiko-_senpai_, nanti jelasinnya gimana?"

Minato menanyakan hal tersebut sambil mengunyah rotinya. Keduanya kini tengah duduk nyaman di atap sekolah, diterpa sinar matahari yang cukup hangat dan angin yang cukup kencang untuk membuat rambut si gadis berambut biru sedikit kacau. Minako menghentikan kunyahannya, dan kemudian tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Yaah... paling-paling penjelesan yang sama dengan yang sudah kita kasih ke temen-temen sekelas. Mungkin lebih diperdetil sedikit, kali?"

"Terus kalau misal sampai besok kita masih belum balik, pas ekskul kita harus gimana?"

Minako nyaris tersedak. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana jadinya permasalahan mereka nanti saat jam ekskul tiba. Masih agak bisa diterima kalau dirinya yang mendadak jadi laki-laki ini mengikuti klub tenis karena memang tenis itu olahraga yang berlaku untuk gender mana saja, tapi Minato? Masa' dia tetap akan menghadiri klub kendo dalam keadaan seperti ini? Memang sih, ada Yuko, tetapi dengan keadaan ruang klub yang penuh lelaki dengan isi kepala yang rata-rata sama kalau sudah melihat gadis cantik, Minato yang sangat manis dan imut itu akan berada dalam bahaya besar. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Minako.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Minako mendapatkan pencerahan. "Begini saja, nanti setiap kamu ada klub kendo, aku ikut mengawasi jadi kamu tetep aman. Terus kamu bisa membantai cowok-cowok itu sambil kutonton. Kan keren tuh."

"Terus, kamu bolos klub tenis, gitu?"

"Asalkan kamu aman dan jauh dari jangkauan tangan-tangan kotor cowok-cowok itu mah nggak masalah walaupun aku bolos."

"...bisa nggak, kita izin aja sampe semuanya balik normal lagi?"

"Nah, itu bisa juga. Pokoknya yang penting kamu aman."

Minato sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa jawaban Minako makin lama makin melenceng dari topik sesungguhnya.

Ia baru saja hendak menanyakan sesuatu tentang rapat OSIS ketika Minako menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik salah satu pot tanaman yang ada di atap. Saudara kembarnya itu hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, memberikan isyarat padanya untuk tetap diam.

Pada saat itulah, Akihiko dan Mitsuru keluar dari pintu atap.

Akihiko tampak agak ragu-ragu dan wajahnya tampak agak malu atau mungkin kikuk (membuat Minako agak curiga, sebenarnya dua orang ini mau ngapain) sebelum kemudian menatap Mitsuru dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan.

"Mitsuru, aku ingin kau minta tolong sesuatu, tapi jangan marah, oke?"

Si ketua OSIS hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung, agak bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Akihiko.

"Katakan saja, Akihiko."

"Kamu... mau tidak..."

Minato dan Minako nyaris melompat dari tempat persembunyian mereka, diiringi dengan bisikan di antara keduanya—_Woaah apa nih? Mau nembak? Minato, kamera handphone! Buruan!—_dan kini mereka tampak asyik dengan tontonan baru mereka.

Akihiko menatap Mitsuru dengan mata yang nyaris berbinar, dan kemudian mengatakan serangkaian kalimat dengan penuh percaya diri. "Kamu mau ya, jadi pacarnya Shinji?"

Kakak-adik kembar yang tengah menonton adegan itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi langsung menganga.

"Hah?"

"Ya, maksudku, aku tahu kalian itu diam-diam lebih dekat dibanding apa yang kalian tunjukkan di depan orang lain, dan aku punya _feeling _kalau kamu naksir Shinji! Dan Shinji naksir kamu!"

Mungkin Akihiko salah makan sesuatu atau sempat kejeduk di suatu tempat sampai-sampai menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai _matchmaker _untuk dua teman terdekatnya. Mitsuru sampai bingung sendiri tetapi wajahnya memerah.

"Akihiko... kamu tidak apa-apa? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini, dan... aku tidak bisa menyangkal mengenai apa yang tadi kamu katakan terhadap perasaanku terhadap Araga—Shinjiro..."

_KLOTAKK_

Handphone Minato jatuh dan ia terperangah. Minako berteriak tertahan karena kaget. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pembicaraan di antara kedua senior mereka ini akan begini jadinya, bahkan Mitsuru mengaku bahwa ia memendam perasaan kepada Shinjiro. Kedua orang yang tadi menjadi tontonan itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kaget karena mengira di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka.

Dua kepala dengan rambut biru dan merah muncul dari balik pot. Minako melambai dan tersenyum kikuk. "Ha-hai."

Minato menarik-narik lengan baju saudara kembarnya, meminta kepastian atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Mi-Minako, tadi Mitsuru-_senpai_ bilang dia naksir Shinjiro-_senpai _ya? Ya ampun, aku nggak salah denger, kan?"

Mereka berdua sangat kaget dengan kenyataan itu. Namun Akihiko dan Mitsuru lebih kaget lagi melihat mereka berdua.

"Minato-_kun_? Minako-_san_?"

"Arisato? Kalian... jadi yang dikatakan beberapa guru tadi bukanlah sekedar candaan?"

Keduanya menelan ludah. Topik Shinjiro-dan-Mitsuru-naksir-satu-sama-lain langsung terlupakan saat itu juga. Akihiko memandang keduanya silih-berganti dan mendapat pelototan dari Minako ketika memandang Minato. Mitsuru menatap tajam keduanya.

"Kalian berdua, pulang sekolah nanti semua akan langsung kembali ke asrama dan berkumpul di lantai empat. Kalian jelaskan keadaan kalian dan kita cari solusinya bersama."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mitsuru langsung menarik Akihiko untuk pergi dari sana. Yang ditarik hanya bisa menatap mereka satu kali lagi (dan sempat bertemu pandang dengan Minato, namun ketika ia melirik ke arah Minako wajah yang bersangkutan sudah terlihat seperti hendak menjadikannya umpan hiu) sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti Mitsuru.

Minato dan Minako bertukar pandang. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Kolom curhat author:**

Akhirnya Kenji-lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang ketemu si kembar Arisato. Jadi, apa kesan _sister complex_-nya Minako cukup terasa?

Ngomong-ngomong soal _hint _ShinjiMitsu, itu saya cuma iseng, suer. Saya men-_support pairing _apa saja kok, tapi berhubung Akihiko mau saya pasangin sama orang lain jadi yaudah deh. Di _draft _aslinya, adegan yang itu diisi oleh Keisuke dan Hidetoshi di mana Keisuke mau jadiin Hidetoshi sebagai model fotonya, tapi berhubung terlalu _absurd_ jadi saya batalin. :")

Saya nggak bisa ngomong banyak (karena nggak tau mau ngomong apa), jadi _**review, please?**_ :D


End file.
